La famille avant tout
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Cora décide qu'il est temps que Stiles et elle annoncent leur relation à Derek, mais Stiles a peur de la réaction de l'Alpha.


**Hey hey hey ! **

**Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Ok, je prend la porte)**

**Cette voici avec un Stora. (Allez râlez pas, après tout Cora c'est quand même une Hale ;) )**

**Pairing : Stiles/Cora et un petit couple surprise.**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas. Mais j'y travaille.**

**N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis c'est toujours très motivant ! :D **

**-Auriane. **

* * *

><p>"Cora... Cora tu es sûre de toi ? Enfin tu sais, il n'est pas obligé de savoir, fin si on s'y prend bien il ne saura même pas que c'est moi le père de ton futur fils ! Avec un peu de ruses et de mensonges, il ne devrait même pas s'en apercevoir !<p>

-Stiles! Je vais pas cacher à mon frère que je sors avec toi !

-C'est simple, soit tu lui caches, soit c'est moi qui vais devoir me cacher pendant un moment !

-Sois pas stupide, il va bien le prendre !

-Cora, est ce qu'on parle toujours de la même personne? Parce que d'après ta description, ton frère est gentil et compréhensif... Alors on parle parle ptêt pas du même frère? Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un autre frère! Il s'appelle comment?

-STILES! Je n'ai qu'un seul frère vivant et c'est Derek, alors maintenant arrête de faire ton loup mouillé et...

-C'était nul.

-Je sais. Mais tu m'as compris, alors maintenant tu vas rentrer dans cette pièce ou sinon c'est pas ta dignité et un bras que tu perdras, c'est moi.

-Puisque c'est demande si gentiment, il n'y a pas de raison que je refuse."

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers une porte et s'apprêta a rentrer, quand Cora l'interrompit:

"STILES."

Ce dernier revint sur ses pas et s'avança vers la porte menant chez Derek.

"J'aurais essayé!"

Les deux jeunes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et l'Alpha sembla surpris de les voir arriver ensemble.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je m'attendais pas à votre venue, y a un problème?

-Non non, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit sa soeur.

-Enfin pour l'instant... marmonna Stiles pour lui-même

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amene ici alors? demanda le loup

-Hum..A vrai dire, Stiles avait quelque chose d'important a t'annoncer, répondit Cora.

-QU..QUOI? C'est moi qui ait quelque chose a annoncer?! C'est très mal de reporter la faute sur les autres, tu sais, c'est très très mal, alors ne t'étonnes pas si tu vas en enfer!" répondit Stiles, surpris et légèrement en colère.

La jeune fille lança un regard doux pour tenter de calmer et rassurer Stiles, toujours sous le regard de Derek. Le lycéen venait de comprendre quelque chose. Cora avait aussi peur que lui de la réaction de Derek, voir plus. Elle était terrorisée a l'idée que son frère n'accepte pas sa relation avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le fréquenter, mais au fond l'opinion de son frère comptait beaucoup pour elle. Alors Stiles, extrêmement nerveux, au bord de la crise de panique, se lança:

"A... Alors voila.. Euh.. Cora et moi... Nous, nous sortons ensemble."

Stiles s'attendait a voir une lueur dans les yeux de Derek, sûrement une lueur de colère, mais non. Rien du tout. Il répondit seulement comme si de rien n'était:

"Ah. C'est tout? C'etait vraiment pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Stiles, si tu touches a un seul de ses cheveux je te tue, mais a part ça je n'ai rien a dire."

Stiles et Cora étaient extrêmement soulagés, ils sourirent, enfin, Cora sourit, car Stiles n'était pas totalement rassuré. Ils se donnèrent la main et sortirent, libres d'un poid. Quand Derek fut seul, il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, afin d'éclaircir ses idées. Il était dévaste. Il ne savait pas ce qui blessait le plus, le fait que sa soeur s'éloignait de lui au profit d'un garçon, ou que ce dernier était en réalité l'homme qu'aimait Derek depuis longtemps. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'agissait de sa soeur, et il ferait toujours passer sa soeur avant lui.


End file.
